bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:James cullen/1
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. Hola que gusto verte por aqui,me encanta tu ayuda te agradezco de antemano bueno entonces somo compañeros de Akatsuki? --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 21:20 8 may 2010 (UTC) RE: HOLA Lo siento Reck, no soy admin, pero no necesito ser admin para darte una recomendaciòn. Con tu numero de ediciones en Bleach Wiki llegas a 4ª Oficial, pero con tus 1600+ ediciones en Naruto Latino llegas lejos! preguntale a Konan, quiza llegues a Teniente o Capitan de alguna divisiòn, pero eso lo deside Konan Taicho :·3 pidele a ella... Juubantai Fukutaicho, 'Shiromaru Hotayo'' ''Reportandose!'' RE:puesto claro que puedes ingresar!! sólo dime que división quieres, a demás si deseas ser capitán sólo debes cumplir una misión que yo misma te asignaré,si sólo quieres un rango inferior al de capitán ingresaras de inmediato, bueno ahora bien que nombre quieres? james cullen o deseas otro para ponerte en nuestro gotei. *Que división deseas. Articulo a realizar es un databook: *Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs aqui te dejo la plantilla *Databook es un librito nada mas, en el caso del que te deje solo debes poner la publicaion y el ISBN de japon no se ha publicado en otras partes.Informacion de bleachwiki en ingles o de alguna fuente confiable que puedas tener. *no esta mal pero quiero que veas la wiki en ingles: *en ingles *Ahora esta muy bien!! esos articulos de databooks quedaron excelentes y eso que faltan dos,oye podrias votra a mi personaje de naruto latino, aun falta el cuento con nobunaga, pero he añadido las imagenes de mi familia. *Falta la trivia,bueno que división quieres!!! para poner a votar a los demas miembros del alto mando *Por cierto es posible que desde mañana en la tarde (6pm colombia-8pm argentina) hasta el lunes que viene, no estare presente tanto en esta como en naruto wiki,debido a las elecciones presidenciales del domingo, asi que desde mañana se implementan prohibiciones y pues como en mayo en elecciones legislativas hackearon a la registraduria (y los resultados) habran demasiados controles y policia y todo ese cuento, te pido por favor estes un poco pendiente de la wiki. |- | |} |- | |} --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 20:46 25 may 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Ya puse mi comentario en la discusion de los Capitanes (Espero que no te enojes por mi opinion) aunque puedo cambiar de opinion, tienes que contestarme algunas preguntas sobre Bleach y si las respondes bien (La mayoria) te dare mi voto de confiansa. ¿dime estas dispuesto? Te hare 10 preguntas tienes que responder todas en 60 minutos. *¿Cual fue el primer capitan en salir en Bleach? *R: Byakuya, tu respuesta es correcta *¿Cual de los 13 capitanes fue el ultimo en salir? *R: Ukitake fue el ultimo en salir, ti dijistes Komamura *¿Quien es el Espada mas rapido dicho por el? *R: Es Zommary dicho por este, tu dijistes ulquiorra *¿Cual es la Zanpakutou mas poderosa y quien es su portador? *R: Es la zanpakutou de Yamamoto reujin Jakka *¿Quienes son los dos personajes que salen en la portada del primer capitulo, siendo esos dos personajes, Shinigamis (sin contar a Rukia)? *R: Los Shinigamis que aparecen en la portada fueron Shinji y matsumoto, tu respuesta no la entendi. *¿Porque Grimmjow se une a Aizen? *r: Gimmjow se une a Aizen para tener mas poder, tu respuesta ni la entendi pero te la dare como buena *¿Cuales son los 4 capitanes que an estado en su cargo por mas tiempo? *R: Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitak e Unohana, tu repuesta esta mal ¿como pudistes fallar en esta? *¿Cual Vizard fue el primero en mostrar su Shikai y Bankai? *R: la respuesta es Kensei, no respondistes nada *¿Cuales Vizard fueron capitanes antes de abandonar el Gotei 13? *R: Shinji, Love, Rose y Kensei, tu respuesta fueron todas *¿Como se llama el ataque de Ururu que usa contra la fraccion de Grimmjow? *R: Modo Genocidio, tu no la respondistes Resultados '''Buenas: 2 Malas: 8 Solo respondistes dos buenas, por lo tanto te fue mal amigo, mira toda la serie completa y cuando tengas lo necesario podras ser un capitan, tienes talento eres muy activo pero aun no saves todo sobre Bleach, y eso es lo mas importante para ser un capitan. hasta luego hermano. Archivo:13.jpegCapitánDaisuke 01:17 30 may 2010 (UTC) *Hola, sere breve en vista de esto y de haber reflexionado acerca de tu aspiración,he decidido dejarte por ahora como teniente de la 7ª división,para completar y satisfacer los logros restantes, estaras por decirlo en tiempo de prueba,por un rato mas; asi como al capitan Kurosaki en sus inicios *mira busca en la barra lista de volumenes,escoges cualquiera y miras como esta hecho, no la fuente es que tu lo leas y luego tu mismo haces la historia del capitulo y si solo tueres de la 7ª división, porque deseas a un miembro? dime quien es pido los datos correspondientes y lo pongo en la plantilla *Perdona mi falta de cuidado, es que no puedo abrir alguna pagina porque mi pc se congela,por eso mi ausencia,estoy aprovechando que funciona un poco mejor,ya te hago los pedidos de ingreso en la plantilla. por cierto la imagen de raganrok se tardara un poco,tampoco puedo trabajar con photoscape o gombplayer porque pzz se reinica o bloquea esta porqueria de pc que esta mandado a arreglar .--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 21:30 3 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola! propuesta Hola! Bueno, tras haber leído en el portal de la comunidad, ¡Acepto tu propuesta encantado! Att Sora Urahara 15:13 10 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Hola! propuesta Yumiko Kurosaki Acepto tu propuesta a lo que necesite aqui estoy. RE:kan hola los kan,para lord-san eran cuando habian 10 de 13 capitanes del gotei,pero debido a ausencias,estos debieron ser quitados de ese puesto y por ende no hubo reparticion de kan, es mas, la idea se realizara cuando tengamos un gotei bastante activo y con bastante personal porque si eramos mas de 20 hace 6 meses y solo 5 trabajaban, no es bueno una competición asi. 110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 19:21 10 jun 2010 (UTC) acepto el puesto claro que me interesa el puesto de 6º oficial y lo acepto con un gran honor ATT:Toshiro814 nombre de mi personaje no se toshiro seria un buen nombre o talvez podrias decirme algunos q sirvan Puesto ¡Claro que sí acepto! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Podría ser tercera oficial 8B? LovE-Shir0 22:43 21 jun 2010 (UTC)LovE-Shir0LovE-Shir0 22:43 21 jun 2010 (UTC) nombre de mi personaje ya lo tengo "Toshiro Elric":P *Hola hablando de portadas si esa es la portada por cierto es grave lo que me dcies al no saber quien es, esa chica es Orihime Inoue,ahh te falta lo que es antes de la portada,citas,explicar algunas cosas mas, deberias de ver el 054 hacia atrás te serviran mucho. En serio es orihime, es que el estilo de kubo cambia,pasa de ser esas imagenes del manga a algo esplendido como lo que vemos hoy110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 14:14 26 jun 2010 (UTC) claro por supuesto que me interesa el pusto de oficial escriba en mi dicucion para ver los detalles capitan. """"firma Ruisu yadomaru"""" si........ mi nombre seria el mismo con el ke firmo y ke malo que no sea capitan bueno a la proxima sera. Ayuda Hola! Bueno, te escribo para ver si me puedes resolver una duda: ¿Qué hay que hacer para subir puestos en el Gotei 13 de la Wiki? Gracias. Sora Urahara Preguntando! Muchas Gracias! Esto teniente usted me dio el puesto de 7° y no me a inscrito en el blog del 7° escuadron kisiera saber si hay algun problema me lo hace saber por favor. """"firma Ruisu yadomaru"""" hola james,perdon la molestia, mande a arreglar esta porqueria de pc el sabado y me lo entregaron ayer,pero quedo igual de mal, al menos no se reinicia tanto pero sigue con fallas, quisiera que agregaras una imagenes al articulo chAngE, ya que mi pc no me deja, estas imagenes ya estan subidas, son 3 :los vizard zon sus zanpakutos, harribel en el suelo y lilynette con stark, sino puedes entons mañana le hago gracias110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 13:55 29 jun 2010 (UTC) disculpen una duda por que han editado tanto el articulo ChAngE?????? si se supone ke esta a mi nombre ???? y ese no es mi trabajo??? """"firma 7° oficial Ruisu yadomaru"""" *hey ya comence a editar la caza del sanbi, le puse imagen y todo, no llevo mucho y si seve mal tu articulo y creo que es el spam110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 01:39 1 jul 2010 (UTC) propuesta mi teniente le tengo una propuesta que tal si yo me encargo de terminar la informacion del artista y las curiosidades del opening ChAngE y yo pongo en su dicucusion el link de la imagen de la portada del single para que usted la suba ya que mi pc no es tan bueno y no puedo subir imagenes; tambien yo redactaria el ending Stay Beautiful ya que la comandante tambien me dio el derecho para hacerlo y le pediria el derecho de redactar el opening Anima Rossa a si que yo le daria los link de las imagenes a ver si usted las puede subir si le interesa agamelo saber. """"firma 7° oficial Ruisu yadomaru"""" nececito que suba la imagen de la portada del single ChAngE que puede envontrarla en google si busca el club de fan de miwa en español. http://img685.imageshack.us/i/miwau.jpg/ en la imagen aperese ella con una guitarra negra con cafe apollada en una muralla que parece tener el dibujo de un pez un cielo azul donde esta escrito miwa y abajo los kanji. al lado de la informacion de la artista con el escrito portada del single (vea otro opening para ver la posicion de la imagen) posdata:(algo nada que ver con el opening) hoy fue la primera ves que me topo con vandalismo. mmmmm una ultima cosa mi campu es muy mala y no puedo ponerle titulo a la imagen prodria poner usted "portada del single" como titulo a la imagen y despues quite el "articulo en construccion" ya que estaria completo. favor necesito que usted suba estas imagenes al ending Stay Beautiful en este orden y con estos titulos http://spb.fotolog.com/photo/11/32/101/adictionxbleach/1271691938951_f.jpg Tōsen, Gin, Aizen y Wonderweiss como detectives. http://spb.fotolog.com/photo/11/32/101/adictionxbleach/1273381340344_f.jpg Lilynette y Starrk jugando cartas. http://spb.fotolog.com/photo/11/32/101/adictionxbleach/1272220727674_f.jpg Ulquiorra bajo la lluvia. despues quite el "articulo en cunstruccion" ya que estaria completo. """"firma 7° oficial Ruisu yadomaru"""" exacto eso mismo es lo que necesito que haga - Hola Teniente Tachi acepto entrar en su escuadron aunque mi objetivo sea entrar en la 1º division he de decir que me encnta la 7º division por el bankai de sajin Komamura ( las armaduras samurais son algo impresionante ) Mi especialidad es aportar imagenes asi que ayudare en lo que pueda . Me encantaria que me explicase como crearme la ficha de mi personaje en el Gotei 13 ya que tengo muchas ideas para el . Muchas gracias por su atencion Juan Shihoin 00:09 12 jul 2010 (UTC) de acuerdo - Si , si no es muchas molestias me encantaria formar parte de la primera division .Juan Shihoin 18:00 12 jul 2010 (UTC) queja. soy 7° oficial y los dos que van al frente mio (5° y 6°) tienen menos ediciones y tienen rangos mayores a mi eso no es justo puede hacer algo. """"firma 7° oficial Ruisu yadomaru"""" Hola Hola gracias por la proposición, yo no pertenezco a ninguna división (estaba acumulando ediciones para alcanzar un buen puesto), pero la verdad si no te molesta, quisiera ser el quinto puesto (viendo que supero el numero de ediciones del 5to actual, el sexto y el séptimo), y solo quisiera preguntarte, si tu asciendes a tus subordinados, por el numero de ediciones que ellos tienen, y si nos es así, ¿por que los asciendes? *Se que son muchas preguntas, perdona por eso, pero si me das el quinto puesto, ahora mismo aceptare. Muchas gracias de nuevo --33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 15:10 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Un puesto es un puesto, en caso de que analizes eso de las ediciones avisame, Muchas gracias (supongo que ahora debo llamarte TTeniente) --33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 21:26 21 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:Sigo completamente disconforme con mi puesto. Un saludo y por cierto, acaso nunca seras capitan, supongo que con tu trabajo es suficiente, --33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 21:26 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Yamato Kuruma 'Hola' Hola no se si te has dado cuetna que yo estoy haciendo el capitulo de Decide 14, acerca de eso te queria pedir un favor podrias poner la portada del manga, esque en el formato que lo subo no lo puedo poner me dice quien sabe que de un error, y como veo que tu si puedes subir las imagenes por eso te lo pido a ti, UlquiorraKuchiki reportandose División Pues no, pero supuestamente hice el artículo de Karaburi+ para ganarme el puesto de 5 Capitán pero Konan no me dijo nada y ya no entendi eso :S, ah y muchas gracias :D Ulquiorra Kuchiki reportandose Pues si esta bien mientras se arregla lo de la 5 division Puede hacer esto usted. no se como ponerlos en la Lista de Episodios del anime asi creo que usted lo hara verdad 282 «¡Poder del alma!, ¡Los Lobos, atacan!» «Tamashī no chikara! Rosu Robosu, shūrai!» (魂の力！群狼 ロス・ロボス 、襲来 ! ！) 3 de agosto de 2010 283 «Starrk, la batalla del solitario» «Stāku, tatta hitori no tatakai» (スターク、たった独りの戦い) 10 de agosto de 2010 creo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. ni idea de a que capitulos del manga coresponden. """"Firma 7° oficial :Ruisu yadomaru"""" Hola soy su cuarta oficial que debo hacer para ser capitana del 5to escuadron'Yumiko Kurosaki 02:27 30 jul 2010 (UTC)' ola denuevo yo solo paso a decir que si usted ve d gray man de casualidad por q ocupo saber que si despues del capitulo 103 sigue algo mas Felicidades. Son ciertas las nuevas noticias que consiguio el puesto de capitan, ha y que hara con el puesto de teniente de la septima divicion espero que me responda. """"firma 7° oficial :Ruisu Yadomaru"""" y otra cosa podria subir estas imagenes en el opening Anima Rossa y despues quite la plantilla a mi nombre ya que estaria completa http://spb.fotolog.com/photo/11/32/101/adictionxbleach/1256911546806_f.jpg con el titulo Muramasa derramando sangre http://spb.fotolog.com/photo/11/32/101/adictionxbleach/1257987384641_f.jpg con el titulo captura del opening y ya sabe que hacer con esto 284 «Cadena de sacrificio, el pasado de Harribel» «Gisei no rensa, Hariberu no kako» (犠牲の連鎖、ハリベルの過去) 17 de agosto de 2010 285 «¡Cien años de rencor! La venganza de Hiyori» «Hyakunen no enkon! Hiyori no fukushū» (百年の怨恨！ひよ里の復讐) 24 de agosto de 2010 286 «¡El regreso de Ichigo! Proteger a Karakura» «Ichigo no kikan! Karakura-cho o mamore» (一護の帰還！空座町を護れ) 31 de agosto de 2010 287 «¡Gaiden! Ichigo y la lámpara mágica» «Gaiden! Ichigo to mahou no ranpu» (外伝！一護と魔法のランプ) 7 de setiembre de 2010 y por ultimo ¿que es la nueva akatsuki? de naruto latino Felicidades Taichi felicidades por conseguir el puesto de capitan pero ahora ay otra ¿cuestion quien sera el teniente?toshiro814 22:04 11 ago 2010 (UTC) *en realidad todavia soy 6º oficial jajaja sigo en el mismo puesto c..capitan *capitan no es por sobre estimarlo y molestarlo nada de eso pero ahora tengo 14 ediciones mas que ruisu y el 5º y yo 6º y en tu blog dice que se rige por el numero de ediciones del usuario asi que no seria posible que me cambiaras de logar con el :S Ps: perdon por molestarlo *gracias capitan y reitero perdon por molestarlo Congratulations. Inuzuri Taicho =O Felicidades Por El Acenso Te Deseo Lo Mejor Espero Que Te Siga Llendo Bien. Ōroshi Hisagi. No Inuzuri Taicho Pero No Se Preocupe Espero Por La Capitania De La Tercera Division O Novena Division. Ōroshi Hisagi. Estas En Lo Correcto Inuzuri Taicho Pero Despues De Dialogar Con Lady Konan Taicho Y Nos Fijamos De Que Todos Los Capitanes Estavan Ausentes Y Dijo Que Pondria A Votacion La Capitania Por Esa Division Y Espero Para Ver Si Me La Gano Ōroshi Hisagi. *Hola queria informarte de que ya me hacendieron a la capitani de la novena division y queria quitarte a un oficial para que fuese mi teniente obviamente este usuario esta de acuerdo con esto haci que no veo por que te opongas al cambio Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Jaja gracias Inuzuri gracias por tu voto :D Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Jajajajaja a tu 5to oficial Toshiro Elric. ya e hablado con el y le ofreci que fuese mi teniente opcion que no rechaso y ya hable con konan para volverlo mi teniente. Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Una pregunta quien le hiso los dibujos de reck dragonil del naruto latino Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Oye no sea malo digame please lo necesito nole dire a nadie Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Gracias y ¡Felicidades! Muchas gracias por haberme dado el puesto de Teniente, Inuzuri-taicho. Además le doy mis felicitaciones por haber alcanzado el puesto que tanto ha querido. ¡Felicidades! Usted se lo ha ganado capitán. Y sé que me ausente por un buen tiempo, pero algunos problemas en mi familia me imposibilitaron acceder a la Wiki, así que al haber entrado y darme cuenta de que soy la nueva teniente me ha hecho muy feliz, ¿puedo tomarlo como regalo de cumpleaños, jaja? Mis felicitaciones y gracias, espero que todo en nuestra división siga muy bien y que no tenga ningún problema. Nos vemos. link=Usuario Discusión:LovE-Shir0 Felicidades Hola muchas felicidades no me habia dado cuenta de tu ascenso te lo merecias muchas felicidades Reportandose Otacon Kojima (UlquiorraKuchiki) Hola oye como se si ya soy o no capuitan? jaja, eso nunca lo entendi Reportandose Otacon Kojima (ulquiorrakuchiki) capitan va hacer lo que le solicite en su blog solo si quiere lo hace """"firma 6to oficial Ruisu Yadomaru""""